renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kitchen Cabinets
Kitchen cabinetry , available in an array of options, styles, materials and finishes, can set the aesthetic tone of your entire kitchen. Wooden cabinets finished in clear varnish will lend to your space an organic mood, while a custom-made stainless steel option will result in a sophisticated, contemporary vibe. However, choose wisely: according to the National Kitchen and Bath Association, cabinetry can eat up nearly half of your overall remodeling budget. When deciding on kitchen cabinetry, take note: Should You Choose Stock, Semi-custom or Custom Made Cabinets? This depends largely on your budget. Consider the following when making your decision: Stock: Manufactured in a limited number of widths, options and materials, stock cabinets are the least expensive and may require filler strips to disguise spaces between cabinets and walls. However, there is still a wide variety available, and the quality can be just as high as custom. Semi-custom: More expensive than stock cabinets, semi-custom cabinets are made-to-order with a wider variety of options available like drawers with slide-outs or odd sizes. However, they’re not custom-made, so they’re not limitless. Custom-made: Created exactly to your specifications, custom-made cabinets tend to come with a steep price tag. Often, it’s worth it: Built for your kitchen, these cabinets will maximize your space in terms of efficiency and design. What Style is Right for Your Kitchen? This all depends on the look and functionality you prefer. Start by perusing Houzz and design books for looks that inspire you. It can be overwhelming to walk into a cabinet showroom, but if you have an idea in your mind, the decision will be that much easier. If you like a clean, uncluttered look, you may want to consider slab doors. If you’d like your dishes to be displayed and easily accessible, perhaps a glass-paneled cabinet is right for you. How do You Decide on the Right Material? Aesthetic value, budget and quality all come into play when choosing the right material for your kitchen cabinets. Generally, the decision lies between laminate, wood or metal cabinets. Laminate: Laminate cabinets, made from multiple layers of kraft paper, are the least expensive. The upside is they can be found in nearly any color. The downside is they’re can be easily chipped, which is difficult to repair. Wood: Durable and available in a variety of types, colors and finishes, wood cabinets fall into a mid-range price level. However, they tend to expand and contract according to humidity levels, and can warp over time. Metal: Usually made of stainless steel, these cabinets are pricier than wood. Metal cabinets tend to show fingerprints and scratches easily, but are durable and easy to clean. What Type of Finish Should You Choose? This applies mainly to wood cabinets (for laminate cabinets, you simply need to choose a color). If you want your wood cabinets to remain in their natural state, apply a clear varnish. Stain them for a bit of color that still lets the natural grain show through, or paint them to obscure the grain. Where Should You Splurge? Drawers tend to get the most use; so well-built drawers and glides are critical. Many brands will allow you to update the drawer glides, which is a smart idea. What Additional Features Should You Consider? Lazy Susans and deep pot drawers will make your life much easier.